Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a developing device, and a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MIT) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that include the developing device.
Description of the Related Art
There are developing devices that include a plurality of developer conveyors, such as a stirring screw and a supply screw, to convey developer in the axial direction of the developer conveyor. For example, the developer conveyors are arranged in a vertical direction (that is, disposed one above another).
The developer is sent down from the upper developer conveyor to the lower developer conveyor through a communication opening. The developing device further includes seals disposed at both ends of a rotation shaft of the developer conveyor to seal gaps between the rotation shaft and bearings supporting the rotation shaft.